Hidden Lies
by firewarrior98
Summary: What are all these lies that Atemu's faimily had told him. Has his whole life been one big lie? Will he ever be able to uncover the mystery's of his childhood?
1. Syrians

_Here i go. Story number one! It isn't much, but i hope you enjoy it..._

Atemu was outside, working in the fields. His mother Lilly, was inside cleaning up, and his father said he had business and left.

**Atemu's POV**

I threw the hoe down and began planting seeds. This year hasn't been the best for me and mom. (Mostly because my dad's always gone and has no time to take care of us. Luckily I'm 17 and old enough to do it myself.) A famine struck the land last year and we hadn't eaten in days.

I looked up at the house.

I hated work.

I bent down to offer another seed to the ground when I heard a voice calling me.

"Atemu!"

I turned my head. It was Akila, my best friend since…ahhh….I don't remember.

"Atemu, the Syrian's are trying to get a better seize on Egypt. They say they're going to call it New Syria or something."

I groaned. I hated Syrians too.

"Somebody should kill those guys." I said. "We need a new government, with Pharaoh's and such."

Akila shook her head. "But the Pharaoh's have been long gone for over a decade."

I stood up from the ground.

"Well that doesn't mean that a new Pharaoh can't rise to the throne!" I yelled. She seemed to take it as an insult and walked off.

Good riddance.

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't help but over hear the conversation between Atemu and Akila.

Yes it was true. The Syrian's were getting worse. Tonight I will tell him. Tell him the truth.

**Third Person**

Atemu walked back inside his house after a long day in the fields. His eyes dropped and his shoulders hung down. He was about to go to his room when…

"Atemu." He heard a quiet voice say. He turned his head to see Lilly sitting on the floor weeping softly. Atemu walked next to her. He kneeled beside her, gently rubbing her upper back for comfort.

"Oh, Atemu." She said again.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner."

"Tell me what?"

"Well a long ti….."

Suddenly the door burst open. Five Syrian's were at their door. One of them was an older man who pointed at Atemu.

"He's the one, take him."

The four others plunged at Atemu. One pulled Lilly aside, and the other three grabbed Atemu.

**Atemu's POV**

I really had no idea what these stupid heads wanted, but I wasn't going to let them have me without a fight. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get one to back off. And I ended up getting volleyed back and forth. When I got thrown back and hit the Syrian behind me, he pulled my hair and kneed me hard in the back.

What did these bozos want with me? I know I was known for causing trouble but not this kind!

I hit the ground roughly, laying on my stomach I dared not move. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I yearned to get up and show these guys a piece of my mind. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get up.

Suddenly I felt a hard cold object thrust against me. I immediately yelped and got off the floor. I took my hand and placed it behind me on the throbbing pain. But I only pulled it back to see blood. Puddles of it. To much blood that I couldn't take it. To much that I began to…feel…a litt….le…..f..a…i…n…t……

**Lilly's POV**

The pulled me aside and began hurting Atemu. One man kneed him in the stomach, then threw him back to the other who kneed him in the back.

"Let me go you…" I cried. "Leave him alone!"

The man who held me thrust the back of his hand against my head. I let out a cry that no one seemed to hear.

When I opened my eyes, a dagger was slashed over Atemu's back. My eyes widened as he let out a scream. He seemed okay, at first, but moments later he fainted.

"Atemu…Atemu no! Why are you doing this?" I yelled. The man with the dagger turned around. A smirk played on his face.

"It's only for the best…men leave the girl here, but the boy….take him with."

I began to protest.

"No you can't do that. He's my son!"

The room went silent. As I looked around I saw the old man standing at the door still, he shook his head.

"I don't think so."

Then they were gone. They took Atemu. I let it all sink in. Then kneeled on the floor and began to cry.

'I knew I should have told him sooner, now he'll just have to learn the hard way.'

I began to reflect on my life. I was there when it happened. I was there at the palace when the Pharaoh and Queen had been killed 11 years ago. And now everything from that age has been taken away from me. Even Atemu….I'm sorry Atemu….

_Okay so what do you think? I know it probably sucks but….I don't know. If this chapter sucked then wait until the next ones, they are so much better, it gets better I promise!_


	2. Dark Places

_Okay next chapter. I know that the first one was really fast, but I think I fixed it up a bit on this one. This is the longest chapter that I've written so far. Which is six chapters…._

Atemu opened his eyes. His head ached, his back burned, and his emotions were in turmoil. He was in a dark room that smelled of rats, rats, and uh, well rat droppings and worst of all, human odor. When Atemu lifted his head to get a better look at his surroundings, he noticed he was not alone.

'Syrians' he thought. He threw himself against the wall waking a loud thud.

"Oh, so your awake?" A male voice said. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." He added, seeing the tense look on Atemu. Atemu turned his head. A boy about his age kneeled beside him.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but boys around our age have been kidnapped through out the kingdom." The strange boy said.

Atemu looked around. "You mean there are more of you?"

"Yep lots."

Atemu looked around. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he could see many young boys, crowded in the small dungeon cellar. Many had fearful eyes turned at him. Atemu turned back to the boy who he was speaking with.

"How long have you been down here?"

"A couple months. Some have even been here more."

The boys voice quivered as he spoke. 'Fear' Atemu thought, 'everyone's afraid.'

Atemu reached his hand to his back to were the dagger had slashed through his body. A liquidy feel was still there, but most of it had dried.

"I'm tiered, I'm turning in," Atemu said. He leaned back against the cold wall and slept.

Atemu awoke many hours later to the sound of a bell. When he opend his eyes he saw that everyone was gathered under a small opening on the roof were food was let in.

Atemu remembered how hungry he and his mother had been. But just like the night before, he couldn't stand up.

'I've never liked bread anyways' he told himself, although it was not true. He leaned back against the wall again and pretended he had never woken. Atemu had expected someone would pity him and share some of their food. But they all stayed clear of him like he was the plaque. Whenever he glanced at someone he caught them staring back, but quickly looked away.

'Stay cool Atemu, you can get food during lunch hour.'

But again he was to fatigue to stand, when lunch came, and the dinner that followed. Many days passed and still he was to weak.

Atemu finally got to the point where he would give up on life, and refuse to live. Suddenly the hole on the ceiling opened and a latter was presented in, hitting the ground. Climbing down the latter was none other than the Syrian King (who also ruled Egypt) Seto. He was the same age as Atemu, but twice as tall. He had short brown hair and his cold blue eyes were always merciless. Following him came a few bodyguards. They stood there motionless scanning the room.

Atemu closed his eyes, he was dieing more quickly now, and what ever Seto wanted didn't have to do with him, right?

But Atemu didn't notice when Seto's eyes glazed the room they fell upon him, and stopped.

**Seto's POV**

I climbed down the latter to the dungeon with a few guards behind me. When I got to the ground and turned around, one hundred pathetic eyes stared in my direction. These fools should be taught a lesson, if it wasn't for what we were doing or who we were looking for, all these loser's would be given a slow, and painful death.

My eyes continued their search across the room until they found what they were looking for.

A broad grin (not to broad) spread on my face. In the corner was a pathetic pheasant boy leaning against the wall. He seemed to fit the description that foolish old man gave me. Funny tri-colored hair, seemingly short, and unfed.

I pointed at him and nodded to my guards.

"He needs to be brought up for interrogation."

They nodded, and went for the prisoner.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think my guards are just as bad as these grim-covered creatures. I looked down at a boy who was fast asleep near the latter I was next to. I kicked him hard in the stomach (for the fun of it) and climbed back up the latter before I could see his reaction.

I got to the top and walked down the galls of the palace of the deceased Pharaoh's. I went inside a room and waited for the boy with tri-colored hair to be brought for questioning.

**Atemu's POV**

After Seto entered the dungeon, I decided to ignore him. I closed my eyes and began wondering what death was like. I knew I would die soon, because my ribs stuck out of my chest, and my stomach needed food to strengthen my already weak body. I was not a pretty sight.

There is no hope of living, none what so ever for me. Nope. Maybe a miracle will happen.

I suddenly felt four cold hands grab my shoulders, arms and legs. My eyes almost sprang from their sockets in surprise as they heaved me up. The latter was there, and they were bringing me to it.

There letting me go! I do believe in miracles! It worked!

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as they struggled to get me up the latter.

When I was brought to the surface, the fresh air flew up my nostrils. I took a good look at my surroundings, which almost seemed familiar to me.

Long golden hallways filled with magnificent paintings of past pharaohs. It seemed almost like a dream.

I was still being carried by the two guards, who didn't look like they were setting me free. But I was anxious to know what they were doing with me.

I was surprised and deeply flustered when I was brought into a room that had Seto, sitting behind a long table, in it.

I groaned quietly so he couldn't hear. Of all the Syrian's he had to be the worst. Wait, I don't think he's Syrian at all. I think he just allied them. FOOL! Who would be an ally to the Syrians!

I shut my eyes. The less I got of him the better.

I felt the guards set me down on a very comfortable seat. I must say…anyway!

When I opened my eyes I saw Seto sitting in front of me, in a much more elegant chair. The only thing that separated us was a table…

My eyes widened at the sight (how could I have missed it!") The table was lavishly filled with food! My mouth watered. I couldn't take it anymore! I stuffed my face. Chicken, rice, beef, and bread. Oh, it was all so delicious! I even ate the veggies!

Moments in between my ultimately substantial moment, I stole glances at Seto who was watching me. A glare in his eyes. It scared me. But he didn't seem to mind, it's as if he ecpected this…..wait.

I dropped everything in my hand, and reluctantly my mouth. I stood up and pointe a finger at Seto.

"Alright what do you want?" (just then I noticed I was standing. Wow food works.)

Seto's expression remained unchanged. His hands sat folded in his lap and that arrgh! That annoying glint in his eye!

"I have questions, and I want answers." Was all he said.

That's it? Maybe if I answer right, he'll give me some more of this food…For free!

I leisurely sat back down in my chair. I looked at him and he looked back….hmmmph! That stupid glare.

"Lay it on me." I replied.

And he smiled, a very evil smile.

"Lets start with something simple for your simple little mind."

I was thrown back by the statement. My mouth gapped an I tried to give him that same annoying stare. (It didn't work.)

"What is you name?" Seto asked.

I stared at him dumbfound. My evil little brain perked. If it could smile it would be. I made no hint of emotion for fear he might think I'm pulling one on him. (which I was.)

"Atair." I replied. I expected his expression to remain the same. Wrong!

His eyes slightly slanted and he turned his head slightly to the side, his mouth was parted open. Maybe this Seto character isn't as stupid as I thought.

"Atair?" he said slowly. Yep, he's not that dumb, he was expecting something deferent. But how? This is the first time we've meet,

"Do you know anything at all of your young childhood?"

My brain perked again.

"Yep."

He continued his glare. He was waiting for me to continue. Let's test this guys patience, shall we?

"Well?" he said.

Well? Hmm, 'You have no patience!' I almost said this out loud, but thought better.

"What?" I said.

I could tell he was getting angry. He bit his bottom lip and looked away from me (finally) to control his interminable temper.

"What about your childhood?"

I almost smirked at his comment. Why doesn't he just get to the point. We might be doing this until he pulls his hair out.

I smiled. "Oh, it was good."

Seto did not hesitate to ask the next question.

"What happened in your childhood?"

HA! This guys funny. I make the rules of this game and so far I'm winning.

I put my hand onto my chin and pretended to think. A few moments later I said.

"Stuff."

I looked up at Seto. His blood was boiling in his face.

"Guards! Take _Atair_ here to the second floor in the, well you know, and lock him up! See if Asile can talk to him!"

I knew that wasn't a good sign. The guards behind me grabbed me and started shoving me towards the door. (Might I add that when they were bringing me up, I was reaching for some more food.)

Before I knew it, I was laying on a comfortable bed. I spread out on and closed my eyes. I wanted to fall asleep. I tried to fall asleep. But right before I entered the realm of dreams, there was a knock at my door.

I tilted my head to the door. It probably wasn't Seto because he was really perturbed when I saw him last. It must be a guard, come to give me an iota of food from earlier. I was very anxious to let them com in.

"Uhhh, I think it's unlocked…" At least not on the outside.

The door slowly opened, the one on the other side was not a guard or Seto, it was a girl! Crap! I hope my hairs not messed up, oh duh, what am I insinuating!

I quickly put my head down and pulled the blanket over me, just in case I did look grimy. ( How embarrassing!)

I could feel her presence standing before my bed. I could see her face no, bewildered, or excited? Wait, I don't even know what she looked like. She must have short brown hair with dull green eyes. Ugly like poo!

Moments passed and she began poking my shoulder. ' Go away!'

"Your Atair, correct?"

Wow! A voice like an angle! Augh, shut up Atemu! If she doesn't have short brown hair and green eyes I might fall for her! I bet she has a great personality…What's wrong with me? Oh, I'm probably feeling raw because I ate to fast.

"Atair!" She yelled , this time slaping me hard on the neck. I immediately sprand up and help my neck. My head turned her direction. My crimson eyes widened as they fell into bright radiant, blute shimmering eyes. (Yep, I ate to much.) She was completely opposite of how I imaginged. Long black hair, and sparking blue orbs. (I'm never eating again!)

"Atair, finally! I need to ask you some questions. Seto has found you guilty of perjury!"

I shook my head. I misjudged Seto, he knew I was lying about my name. But how! (Stocker!) I lost control.

"What do you mean!"

"Atair isn't really you name is it?"

My head throbbed. I grabbed her arms and set her beside me on the bed, and leaned closer to her face.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered so quietly I could barley hear it. Before answering she roughly freed her hands from my grip and viciously grabbed my shoulders to push me away. Which brings up the question, why'd I do that?

"Depends," She said.

"Depends on what?"

"On weather or not I find you reputable or not."

"And do you?"

She paused for a moment to think, she bit her bottom lip and stared into my eyes, with a little glint in them…like Seto….scary.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, first."

She nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

"Fine. My name is Asile." Her smile grew wider when she said. "What about you Mr. No name?" Her voice sounded almost like she was talking to a baby. Was she flirting with me?

"What's this whole secret? Why does Seto need to know my name? Does he do this to everyone?"

"No. He's never done this before. I don't know why."

I took a deep breath. "My name is Atemu."

To my suptise her smile faded and she began to tremble. She flung off the bed.

"I have to go!" She yelled. Then walked out the door.

_Okay, just incase your wondering. Atemu is supposed to be weird, it's not an accident. That is just how I think of him, but only in my mind. _


	3. Truth

**_Okay, chapter number three. Please submit a review so i know how i'm doing. Or send me a message..._**

**Aslile's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Atemu! His name was Atemu! He's the one Seto was looking for.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him because I told Atair…I mean Atemu I wouldn't. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?

I headed down the hall to who knows wher. When I was almost to the end of the hall I heard footsteps on the other side. I stopped.

Seto soon appeared in front of me. Why does it have to be him? I gave him a small curtsy, before I started walking past him. Before I could, he grabbed my shoulder.

"Did he have anything to say?"

"No, he didn't say anything, nothing new at least."

He took his hand off my shoulder and stalked off. I couldn't believe I just lied! And to the ruler of Syria and Egypt. I don't even know who Atemu is! I'm going to het it big time for lying.

**Atemu's POV**

She left! Why did she leave? Did I do something wrong? Do I….ummmm never mind.

I got off the bed and ran towards the door. I fiercely tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked from the inside. I had to go to her. Ask her what happened.

I started banging on the door, and yelling for her to come back. In my ignorance I failed to notice the knob on the door turn.

I was roughly pushed back when the door sprung open. On the other side stood, well you guessed it, Seto.

He walked casually into the room, turned around and looked at me. His eyes were more cold and nasty then before…That same stupid glint!

I looked at the door, it was wide open. Without any hesitation I flew out the door and ran down the corridor. I ran as if running for my life. And in a cense, I was.

After a few corners and frantic gasps, I stopped. I held my knees and panted heavily soaking in as much oxygen as I could bare. I looked up to see someone in front of me. I recognized her immediately, it was Asile. I ran again. When I caught up to her I grabbed her elbows, forcing her to come with. AT first she seemed surprised and scared, and more than once trying to free herself from my grasp. But that expression changed

After we flew through the palace walls, my skin touched something it hadn't felt for what felt like weeks. Sunlight.

I closed my eyes and treasured the moment. After we were a few good yards away from the palace we stopped. Both of us stood panting for breath when I heard Asile's voice, break my train of thoughts.

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. Something in her voice frightened me.

"Well, whatever, we should get back to the palace."

Whoa no! We are not going back there girl, you are crazy!

She started walking back when I grabbed her arm.

"Hold on." I said. "Can you tell me why Seto needed to know my name?"

There was a long pause before she said. "Seto was looking for the Pharaoh's son. They only knew his name, and that he excaped when his parents died….the princes name was Atemu."

Uhhh, I think my heart stopped. ME! Me a prince?...weird.

"Uh, well…I-I-I, I don't think…uhhh." I stuttered. I was still very confused. Why would anyone keep this from me. Is it just one big lie?

Finally my brain clicked on and I noticed I was looking at the gound. When I lifted it up, I saw Aslil walking away, back towards the palace.

Where is she going? "Asile, wait. Come back!"

She turned her head and to my surprise, started walking back.

"We can't go back there." I said.

"Why?

"Why! Because, I-I It's like a-a-a death trap I there!"

"Then were do you insist on going?"

"Well, any where but here! Come on lets go." I said grabbing her arm and dragging her into the desert. I could tell that she didn't trust me, because she was trying to free herself, and once or twice slapped me hard in the back.

"I'm not going into the middle on the desert with you, I'll Die!" She kept yelling.

'Why cant girls ever shut up?

Later on 

I slumped off to bed almost immediately when the sun went down. We had been walking through an endless desert of death all day. I was feeling very melancholy after what Asile told me. I wonder if it was a mixture of the food, and the information.

I lay there on my back, looking up at the stars that seemed to have lost some of their luster.

I looked around and watched Asile. It looked like she was busy doing something.

'Maybe she's making food.' I told myself. Food. It seems like it's been so long since I last had it.

At the thought of food, my moth watered and my stomach started acting up. Trying to ignore the deliberation of food, I rolled on my stomach and rested my head in my arms.

A few feet away from me, I heard angry mumbles and groans coming from Asile's lips. I was about to turn and help her when I felt something hard hit against my back………


	4. Strangers

**Atemu's POV**

I immediately sprang to my feet prepared to attack.

When I looked up I saw Asile standing upward facing me. She didn't look very happy.

"What was that? What hit me?" I asked.

She was unmoved as the words blurted from my mouth.

She looked down at the ground at my feet, my eyes immediately followed. Sitting on the ground was a smooth stone. My eyes flared. "You threw that?" I yelled. She slowly nodded her head. She wouldn't speak to me and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Why?" I said.

She bit her bottom lip, still looking at the ground. "Well?" I was really getting upset, but what she did next scared me.

"Well maybe you should help me! In stead of sitting on your big royal b-hind and help me find food and set up a camp. Let me remind you that this was your idea to come out here in the first place, the least you could do…" she trailed off as her tears replaced her anger. All of a sudden I couldn't help but feel guilty. The last place she would want to be is out in the hot desert…with me.

**Aslile's POV**

I sat on the warm sand with my head in my hands. I'm usually not the type of person to cry, especially in front of someone I hardly knew. I let the hot hears rolled down my face and fall into my hands.

I thought about my friends and family back in the city. How did I wind up with Atemu? I could of let Seto kill him, but I didn't. Why?

Suddenly I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Atemu. He had a frown on his face. I thought for a moment that he would start yelling. But when I looked up I saw Atemu's crimson eyes which were staring straight into my own.

I burst out another cry as I buried my face in his shoulder putting one hand on the opposite shoulder while the other held his elbow.

He was a bit surprised by my actions just as well as I was. He gently placed his arms around me and allowed me to cry on him.

We sat there a few moments until Atemu put his head down by my ear.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. I couldn't tell if he meant it or not, but I wasn't in the mood to yell at him.

After many moments of lying in his arms I lost my strength and feel asleep.

**Third Person**

Asile opened her eyes when the first ray of sun kissed her tanned skin. She lifted her head to a wonderful smell. She took it in many times before getting to her feet. Brushing herself off she looked at Atemu. She quickly remembered last night, crying on his shoulder and falling asleep in his strong arms.

Wondering what had caused that genuine smell, Asile looked around the campfire that Atemu obviously built after she fell asleep.

She cast her eyes into the distance and from a long way off she could see smoke.

'That's probably where it's coming from, it smells a lot like palace food.'

Asile gasped. Asile knew who the leader of that camp was and they were probably packing up their things to head her way. They obviously say their smoke.

Asile grabbed handfuls of sand and threw it into the campfire until it's flame died.

After this she cautiously walked up to Atemu's side. She slowly bent down. Asile was nervous due to last night and embarrassment filled her cheeks as she gently shook him by the elbow. He didn't budge. Asile tried a little harder before he woke up.

"Asile, what is it?" He said getting up. The two of them locked eyes and a heavy silence followed.

**Asile**

"Asile? What is it?" he said. I was about to answer him when I found myself unable to speak.

My eyes floated down to his as his did mine. His eyes were soft and loving. Apparently he hadn't forgotten about last night.

I stayed there gazing into his eyes for many moments. Both of us stayed unmoved until Atemu lifted his hand and cupped my chin.

My thoughts were in motion for I had a good idea of what he was about to do. I'm not stupid.

"Asile?" he whispered. "What is it?"

His voice was calm and peaceful but I still wasn't going to speak.

After a few moments I felt my face being pulled towards his. I suddenly jumped back to reality.

Before his lips touché mine I blurted out.

"Look over there!"

Surprised by my sudden outburst he released ma and turned his head. Apparently he saw the smoke.

"What is that?"

"Ummm, smoke?"

"Well I see that!"

"Why'd you do it?" I said. This made Atemu pause.

"Do what?"

"You almost kissed me." I couldn't help but a smile.

"I never tried to kiss you!" He yelled, although his face showed it all. I had to keep it up.

"Yes you did, just now!"

"Ohh, no. I uh, wasn't going to…"

"Oh really then what do you call it?"

He stood speechless as I sat staring up at him smiling.

"The name escapes me…" was all he said.

"Come on we'd better go." I said.

**Fast Forward**

The sun beat down on me making my heart seem to speed. I lowered my pace so Atemu could lead. I stood behind him in his shadow keeping a little cooler. Unexpectedly I lost balance, stepping on the hem of my dress and began to fall forward. I let out a cry as I started falling onto Atemu, grabbing his shoulders as I toppled us both down.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw another pair looking back. They had the strangest and weirdest expression in them.

Atemu grabbed onto my shoulders and enabled himself to sit up. Our eyes still locked as he slowly pushed me upward.

Before long I noticed I was sitting on his lap. I made no attempt to move (because I'm tired, and I'll just let him do it.) although I wouldn't have mind because he might try to kiss me again.

I felt my strength leave me due to the fact of how starving and tired I was. I could feel myself falling into his arms and my world fell around me.

**Atemu**

Asile suddenly collapsed into me bringing her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder.

I laid her down and checked all her vital signs and found that she just passed out.

"Asile." I said to myself. I picked her up and started carrying her.

After a few minutes of walking with all this extra weight, I heard something come from behind me.

I quickly spun around to see no one. A few beads of sweat rolled from my face as I thought of all the possibilities that the sound could have originated.

I turned my head back, determined to press onward.

I still couldn't get it out of my head that I was the rightful heir to the throne. I always spoke to Akila (remember, his friend from back home?) about setting up a new government, but I never thought I would be the one to. It couldn't have been me. It must have been another Atemu, one with high social status. Not like me, I'm just a poor commoner.

Then it hit me. What was that Mother had wanted to say to me that one night? Was she trying to tell me the same thing?

I looked down at Asile's limp body lying in my arms. It seemed as if with every passing second she became more heavy.

Soon I became tired and weak. I laid Asile on the sand while I sat prone to it. I closed my eyes and completely unaware of the approaching stranger feet away.

**Okay send reviews on what you think, OR ELSE! Te-he…**


	5. New Enemy

**I was going to make a chapter like this before but I forgot. ****GerardYuroshi**** reminded me in a weird sort of way, so here you go…**

Chapter 5 – New Enemy

Seto just got done talking with Asile and was now walking down the golden hall.

He was in a very bad mood. No one seemed to be cooperating well with him. (oh poor Seto) If Atemu was there he would have strangled Seto because of that 'evil glint' he had in his eyes.

Suddenly a guard came running up the corridor and stopped in front of Seto.

"Sire, Asile and…the prisoner…got away…they left the palace." The guard was panting due to lack of oxygen.

"What!" Seto yelled, fists in a ball and you could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"Get the horses ready, or we'll never catch them!"

The guard ran down the hall to alert the others. Seto ran the other way to get to the stables.

He ran hard through some of the many hallways in the palace. He knew that the so called 'Atair' was really the Prince Atemu, and nothing would stand in his way of killing him. And to make it worse, Asile left with him. She was suppose to be here working for Seto.

Upon turning a corner, someone slammed right into Seto making him fly backwards and fall on his butt. The same impact was brought to the other person, except them, being light in weight made them fly farther and hit the wall.

Seto looked up to see a pair of innocent violet eyes. Set's eyes grew wide, losing the 'evil glint.' The owner of the eyes looked almost identical to Atemu. Except this person was dressed more finely and had a full belly.

"You!" Seto yelled. The boy looked at him in fear. He immideatly sprang to his knees and put his face to the floor bowing.

"Oh, your Highness, I didn't mean to…I didn't know…"

'Innocent eyes for an innocent boy,' Seto thought. Seto cut him off.

"What's your name?"

"Yugi, sir."

"Are you related or happen to know someone named Atemu?"

They boy Yugi looked up. "The name sounds familiar, but I don't know anyone by the name."

Seto nodded, softening his eyes, that glistened with compassion.

"Yugi, would you like to go on a search with me and my men? We're hunting to _kill _Atemu."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Kill?"

'I've never seen anyone get killed, let alone kill someone.' He thought.

Seto noticed Yugi's fear and said.

"You don't have to watch the killing. I only asked because we need more men to help search."

Yugi let out a sigh of relazation. He always yearned for a little excitement in his life.

"Yeah. Sure way not?"

Seto smiled his evil smile and reached down to help Yugi on his feet.

"Follow me."

And he did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seto and Yugi stood outside I the hot sun watching the guards ready the horses.

It had been an hour since Seto heard of Atemu's escape and time was edging it's way to two.

"You there!" Seto yelled pointing at the nearest guard. "Go get us something to drink." The guard/soldier nodded. When Seto said 'us' he was meaning him and Yugi

Yugi sat on a chair next to Seto. He was very board.

The guard came rushing back outside with two glasses of wine. One he handed to Seto and the other to Yugi.

The two of them sat in silence sipping the wine and watching the slow working guards/soldiers.

'Why is this taking so long?' Seto wondered. 'You'd think that with a hundred men plus me and Yugi wouldn't take that long to establish a horse for each.

Seto turned his head ot the boy sitting next to him.

"So Yugi, what were you doing in my palace?"

Yugi turned his head to the older teen.

"My father sent me to look for my sister. She words here…I think."

Seto nodded his head even though he wasn't really listening.

The hours droned by, and soon both wine glasses were empty and bow sat tipped over on the sand.

Seto looked up at the sky. Ra had nearly set and a few stars shone brightly.

Seto had had it! They needed Atemu dead for him to continue to be King. And these slow moving workers and neared the edge of Seto's patience line.

"Are you through yet!" Seto yelled at the guards.

Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat at Seto's sudden out burst.

All the guards turned at Seto's direction.

"We are just about ready to move out sir." A guard said walking up to Seto. Seto grabbed him. "I wanted this done nearly five hours ago! I want it done right now!"

The guard nodded his head, afraid that he might not have it for much longer. He ran off to the rest of the group and told them Seto's order. But they had already heard it and were now getting on the horses.

Another man walked up to Seto and Yugi with two horse reigns in his hands.

"Your horses, my King." He said while bowing.

Seto grabbed the reigns and handed one to Yugi.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked.

Yugi didn't make eye contact, but slowly nodded. He knew what they were doing was wrong. But he couldn't refuse the King of Syria and Egypt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the sun had set behind the horizon Seto and his men decided to set up camp.

They built a fire and cooked delicious meats and breads. The aroma filled the air making everyone delight in the smell.

"Seto, I'm tired I think I'll go to bed."

Seto turned his head to see Yugi looking up at him.

"You don't have to tell me." Seto muttered.

Yugi fell asleep instantly to the smell of the food, a smile placed on his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The morning sun awoke Seto. He jumped out of his bed and walked out his little tent that was set up the night before. The smell of last night's food still filled the air, and his men filled the ground before him, but something else caught his eye. In the distance he saw smoke. Someone else's smoke.

"Could it be?" Seto whispered to himself. "Everyone! Wake up!" Seto called out to the group.

The guards on the ground began to shift their positions, and soon everyone was looking wide eyed at Seto.

"We must move quickly! I know where they are."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Okay this completes another chapter of this story.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. A Big Misunderstanding

Asile's POV

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I noticed I was in an upright position. I turned my head behind me.

'What? I'm tied to a pole! What has Atemu done?'

Atemu was still sleeping opposite of me tied to the same pole I was.

"Atemu…" I whispered.

He didn't move.

Something was slowly moving down his face, it acted like water so I suspected it must be sweat, so I won't worry about that.

I wiggled my fingers the best I could and made contact with his behind me. I felt his fingers resting against the cold ground. I wrapped my fingers around them and squeezed them hard until he stirred.

"Atemu?" I whispered a little louder than before.

He let out a heavy groan before answering. "What?" His voice was low and unenthusiastic, almost upset.

"Where are we?"

Atemu looked around, his eyes widening with fear almost as if he knew where we where, and it wasn't good. He turned his face my way, and I got a better look at his face, rolling down the side of his cheek wasn't sweat like I had thought, but blood. How did he get that?

"Don't ask me…" He said. I let out a small sigh and he turned his head back around. He is a little odd, isn't he? So mysterious and thoughtful. His personality always seemed to change. Sometimes he was stern and demanding and other times he was just the total opposite.

We sat in silence before a bright light shone in as a door to the side of us opened that I hadn't realized was there.

"Let us go!" I screamed at the man who entered. To my surprise he wasn't Seto or didn't work for Seto, (unless he was a spy) because of his torn and tattered clothing.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Atemu say, his voice still low and dark.

"I'm here to inform you that…" he began but Atemu cut him off.

"Get out of here!"

"Not until I can say what I came here to say."

"Could you at least loosen these ropes, they're digging into my wrists." Atemu said.

"Well you won't be needing to feel your wrists after tomorrow!" The man screamed back, he was getting impatient I could tell. I was about to tell Atemu to stop screaming at the man and let him talk. But once again, Atemu spoke up again.

"Why's that?"

Atemu had chosen the wrong words.

"Your execution is at dawn!"

_**(I was going to stop but it's still a little to short)**_

The man quickly slammed the door.

"Execution?" I whimpered. Atemu was unmoved. He must have been to surprised by the mans sudden outburst that he had no time for gaping in confusion.

"Atemu?" I whispered. He slowly turned his head to face me. "What's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer, he only turned his face away, and relaxed against the pole, letting out sigh.

'I'm going to die? Atemu's going to die? Atemu. This is all his fault! If he hadn't of dragged me out here in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!'

I couldn't take it any longer. "Atemu! Your going to get us out of here before dawn, or else I will kill you before you can die at your own execution!"

Atemu seemed surprised by my outburst, but wasn't taken back by my words. "Yeah, that is if you don't die first at your execution."

"Just shut up! Shut up you ignorant buffoon!" I screamed. A dead silence followed. He made no attempt to make another combat.

I was taken back by my own words. I've never been so cross with anyone prior to this journey…I must understand that he isn't happy about this whole situation either.

Moments passed silently until I heard Atemu's huffs, puffs and groans. He sounded as if he was sick. I was about to ask him if he was alright when suddenly the door burst open. Then I just realized how long we had actually been down here. Upon seeing the air outside I saw morning clouds.

'Wow, we've been here longer then I thought.' Suddenly I remembered the words of the man earlier…"Your execution is at dawn!" Well as far as I knew, it was dawn now.

Instead of a man entering it was a woman. She walked up to the pole where me and Atemu had spent the nigh and loosened us.

I wasn't sure what Atemu was thinking, but I knew I wanted to get out of here. I got up onto my feet and started running towards the open door. Suddenly, right when I was about to enter outdoors two large men stepped in my way and grabbed my wrists.

They pushed me back to Atemu, throwing me hard to the ground hitting the cold hard pole on the way.

"You ain't going no where…" one said, "Well ya are now…" then they picked me and Atemu off the ground and carried us outside.

Scared for my life I started kicking and thrusting around screaming and swearing. Wondering how he was doing I took a quick glance at him, he wasn't struggling at all. He was cooperating very casually. He's gone insane! He caught my glare and I gave him a funny look. I was expecting him to roll his eyes or look away, but instead he gave me an uplifting smile, and a questionable wink. Does he know something I don't?

I stopped kicking and screaming, mimicking Atemu. He better have a good idea…

Atemu's POV 

Me and Asile were carried outside by a couple of scruffy looking men. Asile didn't seem lightly fond of the idea.

When we reached the outside air, I breathed it in and savored the moment. You know, my last breath of life.

In the distance I saw a very muscular man, holding in his hands was a heavy, sharp…axe. We're going to be beheaded? Okay, I can think of a thousand was I would want to die but this however is not one of them. I glanced at Asile. She too saw the axe. She bit her bottom lip and her face was as white as the clouds that now strolled the sky.

A small tear could be seen forming in Asile's eyes. It made me feel weakened. We're going to die, and it's all my fault. Why is everything always my fault?

Suddenly a wave of truth swallowed me. I am Prince Atemu, son of the great Pharaoh…uhhh, what's his name? Maybe we won't have to die after all.

I caught Asile glancing up at me. A smiled and winked. If me being royalty doesn't changed these people's mind, then nothing will.

Asile's POV

ATemu and myself were now inches from the man who would be our executioner. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely. I stole one last glance at Atemu. A smile played across his face and practically nodded his head in acceptance.

What is he so happy about? Could he be any stupider! We're going to die! And it's all his fault.

The two men set us down on the ground, but kept our wrists bound with a rope. The man with the axe turned to the newly gathered audience.

"And now! Let the execution begin!"

I loud applaud arose, and for some reason I felt left out of something, bewildered.

Suddenly a small raspy voice crept in my hear.

"Ladies first." It was the executioner, and the man behind me pushed me to the ground. My neck now just about a block of wood that the man would run his axe into.

On my knees I was about to feel the wonders of death. I let it all sink in before…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Thank you everyone! But that's I all have for now. If you wouldn't mind Reviewing that would be great! I need the inspiration. Thanks. _


	7. A new discovery

**Recap: On my knees I was about to feel the wonders of death. I let it all sink in before…**

…I felt the cold metal being rested gently against my neck as the executioner was aiming his attack.

'Please Atemu do something!'

The tears were flowing now. The wood beneath my face was now almost drenched with my own tears. I felt the blade lift from my neck, raising into the air just to fall back down again. I was so sorry Atemu had to see this, although I'm sure no one would.

_Atemu's POV_

I eyed the blade rising above poor Asile, this was probably torturing her. Why couldn't she just move, nothing's holding her? Maybe she was to shocked to notice.

I turned my head backwards to the guy still holding onto me. He seemed to be to absorbed in watching Asile to notice if I inched forwards a bit, which is what I did.

I leaned back slightly and put one foot forward, putting it next to Asile's side.

_Asile's POV_

'Atemu you idiot! Why haven't you said anything yet?'

What was he doing? Gaping in awe as I'm about to die?

I sensed the axe right above me, but right when I heard it start to swing down, I felt something hit my left side.

I stumbled away from the stump and heard the axe make contact with the wood. I heard the crowd around us begin to murmur and shout.

I opened my eyes and just saw Atemu, a blank expression on his face…like always, but it was cute.

"What is the meaning of this?" The raspy voice of the executioner filled the air as he walked over to Atemu.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Well first of all, if your going to have an execution you might as well do it properly, like binding her in a manner so she can't escape or be pushed over…"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, but Atemu kept going.

"…or you might try to at least tell the prisoners why in the world they're being executed!"

The air around us quieted down as everyone looked at Atemu.

The hoarse voiced executioner spoke up. "Well of course your working for Seto. We hat the Syrians here, they just need to get their own life."

Atemu was trying vainly to hold in his laughter. "You think we're working for Seto?"

The executioner nodded. This time Atemu did break into laughter. I couldn't help but suppress a smile.

The nearby crowd I noticed was looking at each other in confusion.

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not working for him. We're actually running away from him."

I couldn't help but laugh at the ' Ohhhhhh,' that was now sweeping through the crowd, and the schocked expression on the executioners face was to die for!

"Sorry sir." The executioner replied, as he unbound Atemu. "My name is Damis, I hope your not to angry to join us for breakfast."

_Atemu's POV_

Damis unbound me and I was just about ready to punch his face in but then he said.

"…I hope your not to angry to join us for breakfast."

His voice may be unplesent, but he sure had a way of diminishing my anger. I placed a hand on my stomach, feeling how empty it was.

"I would love…oh, I mean we would love to join you for breakfast."

Damis nodded and walked away.

A large sigh escaped my lips as I turned my head to Asile. She was still on her back looking up.

A few tears still streamed down her face and I couldn't help but smirk.

I walked over to her and held out my hand. She lifted up her still bound hands and smiled.

I bent down and gently untied her hands, throwing the ropes to the side.

_3rd Person_

The crowd began to disappear from the scene, heading back to their normal lives leaving Atemu and Asile alone.

After untying the girl, Atemu grabbed both of her hands and quickly hoisted her up, pulling her into a warm embrace.

Asile was shocked, but too scared to do anything about it. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, still crying softly.

Atemu's mind suddenly went back to the night when he had tried to kiss Asile, she seemed slightly appalled then. Atemu wondered if she would now.

Atemu brought his hand up and gently lifted Asile's head up facing his, confusion written all over her face, but Atemu didn't care what she thought this time. He slowly cupped both of her cheeks and just when he was about to make his move he heard Damis calling them.

Atemu quickly realized and spun around to see Damis running to them. Asile let out an annoyed sigh as she brushed off her dress.

Finally reaching them Damis said. "Come. You can have breakfast at my place. Follow me." He started running the way he had came but Atemu didn't follow, he still stood gaping at the man slowly disappearing from his vision. How could he ruin the perfect moment?

Behind him, Asile smirked. "Come on." She said grabbing his hand and running toward Damis. Asile and Atemu couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Seto kicked the sand beneath him, and cursed. "This had to have been him! Where'd he go?"

Yugi walked passed the hesitant soldiers and up to Seto. "Don't worry. He might have left only not to long ago, because his smoke is still here. If you look behind us, you can see our smoke," Yugi turned and pointed at the direction and Seto followed his gaze. "He must have seen our smoke and left. So he can't be to far away."

Seto nodded and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder turning to the rest of the group.

"Well I'm glad at least one of us can think clearly. Anyone got anything else to say?"

Most of the soldiers cowered away looking at others wishing they would say something. Finally one soldier got the courage to say something. "I know of this Nomad tribe that stays around this general area. The two of them could be with them…" The soldier trailed off not wanting to say anymore in case it did not please Seto.

Seto nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yugi.

"Two? I thought we were just looking for one person. Who's the other one?"

Seto had completely forgot to tell little Yugi about Asile. The only thing clouding his mind at the time was that darn Atemu.

Seto looked at Yugi thoughtfully. The young teen's eyes were full of questions that needed to be answered.

"Well," Seto began. "Atemu got this girl to run off with him into the desert. She worked at the palace; her name I believe was…Asile."

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. "What did she look like?"

Seto looked down at him and grunted. "She had long black hair and blue eyes. I don't know how else to describe her."

Yugi took a deep breath. He eyed Seto and slowly said. "You're not going to hurt her are you?"

Seto puffed and turned his back. "Why do you care?" he paused and took in the world around him. The only thing he could hear was the bustling of wind against the sand.

Reluctantly Seto turned back around to face Yugi. "Possibly yes. She did help the enemy so she does deserve a few beatings."

Yugi shook his head vigorously. "No, no you can't!"

Seto was beginning to lose his patience with this kid. "What do you mean, I can't! Of course I can! I can do whatever I like!"

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Yugi yelled back, equally angry.

"Why not!"

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Because she's my sister!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

BWA HA HA HA! I'm ending it there for now. Don't worry, it will all be explained in later chapters. Sorry this one took so long.


End file.
